Past Memories
by vampyfreak
Summary: 2018 Changed Future: Chris Halliwell is a loner, he use to have friends but that was a long time ago. Now a year later he will return to the place were it all started only to see his problems become much worse. Nothing to do with 'Future Chris'
1. Chapter 1: How the Past Can Scar

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…wow that sounds pretty sad.

My first ff! Yay finally finished typing it!

**Past Memories**

**Chapter1: How the Past Can Scar**

_I try to open my eyes_

_I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light_

_I can't remember how_

_I can't remember why I'm lying here tonight_

_And I can't stand the pain_

_And I can't make it go away no I can't stand the pain_

_How could this happen to me?_

_I made my mistakes_

_Got no where to run_

_The night goes on as I'm fading away_

_I'm sick of this life I just wanna scream_

_How could this happen to me?_

**-Untitled Simple Plan**

It was gently spitting as Christopher Halliwell jogged down the deserted street. He was on his way to a friend's birthday party and since she only lived around the corner his mother insisted that he walked. The rain started to pelt down hard, Chris knew his mother wouldn't want him to get wet so with a quick glance up and the street he orbed front door of his friend Libby's house.

He knocked, and after a few seconds Libby's smiling face appeared at the door.

"Hi Chris."

"Hey, happy birthday Lib."

"Thanks, come in, everyone else is already here."

As Chris and Libby entered into the spacious old style living room he was greeted bye group of four people, who along with Libby were his closest friends so of course knew about his powers.

"Hey Chris, what took you so long, you walk in slow motion or something?" Jake laughed. Jake was the youngest by a few months and seemed to be a bit immature at times.

"Hey man why didn't you just orb over here," Commented Byron who was the oldest and seemed to be the more dominant of the group.

"You know my mum and all that normal life, 'don't use magic for personal gain' stuff, so who am I to disobey."

"Oh yeah, whatever," Blair sneered.

"Save it for someone who believes you," Nikki giggled from the couch where she sat with Blair. Nikki and Blair had been close since they were really little and in the last few years had turned to the gothic scene.

None of Chris's friends were witches or had anything to do with magic but they accepted it easily and loved to hear everything he was willing to share.

The group didn't socialise with anyone else and were labelled, freaks or outsiders but this didn't seem to bother them.

Just as Chris was about to sit down on a vibrant coloured armchair near Jake a demon unexpectedly shimmered in right next to an unknowing Libby. Its skin was a dark orangey brown colour, eyes a dangerous red. Then it smiled, the smile was a disturbing sight revealing sharp yellow teeth and rotting black gums. The demons name was Yekom.

"Look out!" Chris yelled as the demon tossed a screaming Libby into the wall. "LIBBY!"

Chris darted forward ready to use his telekinesis when two move demons shimmered in behind him, Detron and Relaris. Grapping the young witches arms they spun him around and each delivered a hard punch to his torso sending him sprawling to the ground.

Out of the corner of his eye the second charmed progeny could see his friends, too shocked to move and guarded by Detron, horror clearly written over all their innocent faces.

The witch turned his concentration back to the others who were now hovering over him. This was it, he had to come up with a plan now, and fast if he wanted to get everyone out safely.

After a few seconds of contemplating Chris shoot up, telekinetically throwing the demons away as he ran towards the unconscious Libby.

"Wyatt!" he cried as the demons regained their composure. "Wyatt!" the now nervous whitelighter screamed again, "Dad, Aunt Paige!" - Nothing.

"It won't work witch," Yekom sneered as he steadily drew out a long rusty knife and gradually descended towards the frightened witch.

Chris didn't want to leave hisfriends but if he could draw the demons away it just might work. The kid hastily orbed out, only to reform in exactly the same place. "Neither will that,"snarled Detron in an ice cold tone.

Chris raised his hand to send the demon back again but this time they were too fast.

The first one, Relaris charged with a swift kick to the head. "Chris!" Byron bellowed. His vision blurred, pain erupting from his beaten skull but he managed to stay on his feet. The next, Yekom grabbed the witch by the throat, forcibly pinning him against the wall. "Let him go you bastard!" Nikki shouted jolting up and racing toward him. Relaris intercepted her, holding her still. "Hurry up and do it," he arched Yekom, who seemed irritated by the words but loosened the grip he had on Chris' throat.

Chris was now gasping for air as his body sank feebly to the floor. The demon then bent down, eyelevel with him, knife still in hand.

The witch stared into its terrifying red eyes and all he could see glaring back was hate, a hate so strong and fierce it could only mean one thing. Death.

He started to panic asYekom slowly lifted his knife, he didn't want to die, he didn't want his friends to die. "Do you remember me?" it asked interrupting his thoughts. Chris stayed quite studying the demon carefully, yes; yes he had seen this demon before! It was the eyes, he had seen them somewhere, he could never forget the frightening shadow they held. But still he kept silent. "No? Well you won't forget me this time," it hissed. Then Yekom descended forward thrusting the sharp blade right through the young witches hand and into the wall behind. "AHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed excruciating pain coursed through him.

"CHRIS!" he was barely aware of his friend's cries as the demons laughed in the background, so he bit his lip trying to hold back tears, not wanting to give them the satisfaction.

Yekom got up and moved away, picking up the still unconscious Libby as he did. Relaris, who held Nikki, spoke next. "You will pay for what you did, witch! But don't worry we're not going to kill _you_." At those words the pain in Chris's hand subsided, with his free hand he made a fist and begun to telekinetically choke the threatener. The others, realising what the witch was doingquickly took action. "I don't think so," Detron snarled, then they each formed an energy ball. One hit Chris sharply in the shoulder, rendering his arm useless; the other was hurled at Nikki.

It hit her square in the chest causing her to let out an ear-piercing scream, her body then landed roughly on the ground, lifeless, dead.

"NOOOOO! NIKKI!" Blair cried as he rushed to her side. Blood was pouring out of her body as he held her with everything he had. "No Nikki you can't go! You can't leave, you've got to stay with me so you, you cant, please don't go!" he sobbed, and continued to talk like she was still there.

The demons laughed once more, really seeming to thriving on Blair's pain.

Chris was in complete shock, 'this couldn't be happening, she couldn't be gone.'

Blair suddenly got to his feet, his clothes were coated in Nikki's blood, face streaked with tears. "You monsters, you fd up bastards!"

Chris knew what was coming and he knew he couldn't do anything to stop it. "Blair just…" Byron started.

"Just what? They're going to kill us anyway so why just sit there and take it!" Blair was loosing it with grief; he picked up a nearby vase and threw it as hard as he can at Nikki's killer. Yekom didn't even budge. "Come on you just going to stand there or you…." Blair didn't even finish his sentence before a sharp shred of the now shattered vase impaled his stomach. A gasp of shock escaped his mouth as he looked down. His fingers gently moved over the shred before pulling it out with a grunt of pain and dropping it to the ground. "Is that all you got?" Blair weakly stated, his breath coming out in quick struggled takes. His hand was placed tightly over the wound, the blood trickling between his fingers and onto the wooden floor making a_ drip, drip, drip_ sound which seemed to echo through the whole room.

Before anyone could even blink Yekom had shimmered in front of the unsuspecting child, a knife plunged deep in his chest.

Blair's mouth opened and closed, trying to form his last desperate words as blood fell from the corners. A ragged grasp sounded in everyone's ears "Nikki." Fresh tears fell clearly down his face but he kept his eyes open, he stared straight at the demon, his expression blank.

The sudden ripping of flesh caused the three humans left alive and conscious to look away, each crying silently as the demon pulled the knife right through Blair's body, tearing it completely in half. It hit the ground with two wet thuds, blood spatting everywhere. The smell reached their nostrils causing Jake who up to now had not made a sound to throw up repeatedly.

Chris couldn't take this anymore, why should his friends have to pay for his mistakes? "I'm the one who pissed you off not them, leave them alone, let them go!" He commanded, trying to sound brave but with the deaths of Nikki and Blair laying heavily on his heart all he could do was to stop himself from crying again.

"Yeah, that's right witch, you did piss us off, you killed a few of our friends so we're returning the favour." The words were spoken with so much malaise Chris knew there was no way he could reason with them.

"Hey," finally Byron stepped forward, "I may not have any powers but you don't scare me. You're just a few demons too afraid to go up against the real power, you can kill us all here but that won't change the fact you're just spineless cowards and you'll never amount to anything more. So go on, do your wost." Byron spoke the words with a calmness Chris would never understand. He knew he was digging his own gave but he did it anyway, maybe to buy some more time to get the others out.

If it was possible the demons eyes seemed to grow darker. "Is that what you think," Yekom spoke casually as it knelt back down next to Chris, "you don't think he is powerful?" The demon slowly dragged the knife across the whitelighters cheek; he winced as it easily broke the flesh. Yekom then lowered the blade to Chris' neck and leaned in to whisper something in his ear, as he did the knife cut deeper into the flesh.

Chris' scared expression suddenly changed to an angry one, as a telekinetic wave was unleased across the room. Ornaments shattered as the room's contents were smashed to the floor. The captors were quick to pick themselves up, laughing as though they had expected the outburst.

The young witch stared in amazement at what had just happened, he hadn't known he could do that. But he didn't have much time to dwell on it as the demon was back in his face.

"Neat little trick, but you won't be doing that again." It reached into its pocket and pulled out a vial with some sort of green liquid inside. "We can do this nice and easy or I'll have slice you again." Byron, who was slowly inching closer, could tell by its tone it wanted him to struggle.

Chris didn't have the energy anymore, he felt exhausted and all the young witch/whitelighter wanted to do was to be safe in his bed, waking up and knowing it was all a bad dream. But he couldn't wake up cause it wasn't a dream this was life but as the minutes ticked by it started to feel more like death.

The demons had been paying so much attention to what they were about to do to Chris; they hadn't noticed Byron sneaking up behind them. He was now close enough for his plan to work; he lifted his shaking hand that tightly grasped a piece of shattered glass. He then plunged it into the flesh with all the force he had.

"Ahhhhh," Relaris screamed, the other two turned around to that Byron had impaled the fragment deep into his back.

"You little brat, ahh, get it out!" the demon wined. Yekom who now seemed to be the leader calmly stood, forming an energy ball.

Byron braced himself for the impact but instead an angry bellow was heard from Relaris. Turning around the kid was startled to see that all that was left was a pile of smoking ash.

"What did you do that for!"? Detron questioned in disbelieve.

"He was irritating me, now unless you want to join him I suggest you shut up. Give the witch the potion, I'll handle this one." Detron quietly obeyed Yekom's orders.

Chris didn't put up much a fight with the potion as the fowl sustains was forced down his throat; his main concern was with Byron at the moment.

Nothing seemed to be taking affect so all attention was now on Byron.

Yekom started to form a clear light of energy in his ugly clawed hands. Once the light was about the size of a soccer ball he smirked evilly then tossed it toward the terrified boy.

Chris turned away not wanting to see anyone else die a gruesome death, but after a few seconds of nothing happening he turned back.

The energy had somehow grown and now had Byron encaged inside. The demon smirked once more before raising it's hand.

At first nothing happened then Byron started yelling in tremendous agony as he fell to the floor, unable to stay upright. His body started to convulsing, his become face twisted and distorted.

"NO BYRON!" Chris shouted, knowing it was useless but he had to try. "Stop it, let him out of there!"

What happened next, no one could have expected, not in the wildest nightmare could anyone have witnessed what was to come.

The energy cracked, it burst open, but not only did it burst Byron also did.

The room was suddenly wiped in a bloody mess as bits of organs made heavy splats on the walls, bright crimson dripped from every corner, soaking everything it touched.

Chris couldn't move, he couldn't even think. His clothes and face all coated in one of his best friends. He head the demons laughing but it sounded so far away, nothing felt real, nothing looked real and if it wasn't for the smell so think in his nose he would have sworn it wasn't.

He turned to see Detron licking the blood off his lips, but the young witch felt nothing, right now he couldn't even begin to comprehend an emotion.

"Lets finish this." Yekom strolled over to Jake, who up to now hadn't said a word the whole time, his eyes wide, unblinking. It gripped the boy by the head, but Jake who was usually so lively remained motionless. Chris looked into his eyes; there was nothing there, the boy he had once known was long gone.

With one great tug Jakes head was lifted from his shoulders, body dropping numbly below. Yekom shuffled it around in his scaly claws, smiling briefly before throwing it thoughtlessly away.

It hit the ground with a sicking thud, stirring the unconscious Libby who was lying nearby. Detron walked over to her and roughly picks her up, her body also covered in Byron's blood.

The small girl slowly opened her eyes; Chris could see the haunted expression they held as she tried to take in everything that lay around her.

"Chris?" her voice came out as a near whisper.

Suddenly the whitelighter's vision blurred, as an intense sick felling kicked in, darkness started to claim him, overbearing him until he couldn't hold on any longer. The last thing he heard, that would remain ringing through his ears for the rest of his life was a frightened scream then a deep scratchy voice replay:

"_Happy birthday_."

---------------------------------------------

Okay I know it's creepy and slightly sick, I guess I'm going through a faze, pretty sure none of the other chapters will be this bad so just bear with me. Criticism is welcome but not on the gore I don't need any more people telling I need professional help. If you like it I'd love to hear it!

vampyfreak


	2. Chapter 2: Consequences

I'm sorry; I guess there's no real excuse except I haven't felt like it. I'll make it my personal goal never to make you guys wait anywhere this long again!  
Another chapter up! Ok so now I flicked forward a year and added a few new characters, but don't worry they won't have much of a part but just so you can follow it: 

Phoebes and Jason's children: **Prue**-eight years old and **Melinda**-six

Paige's kid: **Annie**-four (father unknown?)

Piper and Leo's: **Wyatt**-fifteen and **Chris**-thirteen

You should get to now their personalities throughout the FF, if you would like the new characters to be more involved let me know. They did have a bigger part but I forgot I already had a story line so I made a new one while writing the FF, changing it completely so I think I'll just roll with this one before I confuse myself.

Little note: most of this chapter was written before I had finished the first (got bord) so if something doesn't fit sorry and please tell me.

Now on to my fans-reviewers, you guys really made my day, seriously I couldn't stop smiling all day…and night! (Just ask buffy vs angel, she'll tell ya!)

Wonder- thankyou! I'm glad you said that cause I've red so many FF I was scared it might be similar to one. 

**IMAROCKSTAR! - **Yay you didn't say creepy! Or is interesting a nice way of saying that? Oh well like it anyway and don't worry cause I'm continuing now!

**Embry- **thankyou! I love gruesome, not sure if I know how to write without it though, guess we'll see! And thank you for the hurry up, it worked!

**prissy-lady**- lol, your review really made me laugh! And yeah I thought the organs were gross too, kept making me feel sick every time I read it-and I wrote it!

Calen- thanks! They should be shouldn't they, demons are always too nice! Wyatt is good this time but as for your other questions you'll have to wait and see- or just scroll down and start reading! 

**buffy vs angel- **there you go! That's a much better answer than 'yep' and I did ask to use that, just like you asked me if you could use the bloody (in a literal sense) beating-, which wasn't really mine, or taken from anybody else so I guess that's ok then! But manda, if you want me to answer you personally next time you can't _pretend _you have to _be_ an adoring fan!

Good Witch- thanks, and yeah I know, I feel mean for writing it, but just read on and find out! 

**Kelsy- **I'd like to say it gets better but I just don't think it will! Thanks for reviewing.

Now finally: sorry for the delay, on with the story! _Thoughts are like this!_

**Chapter 2: Consequences**

So why you gotta stand there

Looking like the answer now

It seems to me- you'd come around

I need you now

Do you think you can cope?

You figure me out- that I'm lost and I'm hopeless

Bleeding and broken- though I've never spoken

I come undone- in this mad season

**-Mad Season: Matchbox 20**

One Year Later: 2017 

**WYATTS POV**

I wake up just like I do every morning to find I'm last up. Again. _Great_. I pull myself out of bed and tramp down stairs to get breakfast before I leave for school. 

"Boo!"

I jump as my little cousin; Annie surprises me at the bottom of the stairs.

"Gee Annie, you trying to make me fall over?"

"I scared you, I scared you," she chants as she runs into the kitchen. As I follow her in another cousin greets me, this time Prue.

"Oh Wyatt did the little four year old scare you?"

"No," I shrug her off not really wanting an argument so soon in the day.

"There you have it," she continues,"ladies and gents, the almighty twice blessed!"

_Scratch that_, "Shut up Prue, or…."

"Wyatt don't talk to your cousin like that," mum says as she enters the room, _wow, what timing,_ "Now hurry up and get ready for school your already running late."

"Can't I just orb?"

"No you can not! You will walk to school with your brother like an normal person!"

"But…"

"NO!"

"Yeah, ok, ok, I get it, sorry I asked." _Well nearly sorry it was worth a try_, _but there's just no winning with her!_

"Morning Aunt Piper," Prue's younger sister happily greeted.

"Good morning Melinda, it's nice to see someone cheery today," Mum replayed, shooting me a look as she stuck breakfast in front of us. She turned calling up the stairs: "Chris breakfast, come on before it gets cold." The oldest living Charmed One then returned and sat down next to Annie, who was contently chewing a drowning pancake.

"I'm going to Magic School with mummy today!"

"Are you? Well we better make sure mummies awake than shouldn't we? And were the heck in Chris!" She looks towards me as if I should know, I just shrug.

"No idea."

"He's in the attic with Aunt Paige," Prue blurts out.

"I'll get them," Annie says as she orbs out. I take my plate to the sink then make my way up the stairs. On the way up I pass Aunt Paige being pulled along by an over excited Annie. I can't help but give her an amused smirk.

"Hey one day you'll have kids too then I'll be there to smirk at you!"

"No time to talk mum we got to hurry up." With that Annie orb them both out.

I suppress a laugh then decide to orb myself to my room:_ too early to make it up the stairs. _

Fifteen minutes later I'm standing at the front door ready to go.

I look up at the sound of footsteps to see that my little brother has finally made an appearance.

"Chris, don't you leave without eating anything," Mum shouted from the living room.

"Come on Wy, let's go." He pushes past me and out the door.

We walk in silence down the street, as we turn the corner Chris freezes.

"Hey what's wrong?" He doesn't answer, he just staresat the street ahead. "Chris?" I try again, he is really starting to worry me, and he's been acting weird for the last few weeks, well more than usual anyway. Chris hadn't been himself for a long time, ever since that demon attack, ever since he lost his friends. _Oh_

I finally realised what was wrong. It had been a year. A year exactly today and we had been about to walk down the very street where it all took place. With a quick glance around I grasp Chris by the arm and orb out.

CHRIS' POV 

We suddenly appear on the top of the Golden Gate bridge, I hadn't even realised we'd orbed. My mine feels like a total mess, I can't form a thought without pictures flying though my head, images I would rather forget.

My brothers staring at me again, and he may have said something, I think I'm freaking him out, cause I know I'm freaking myself out.

I feel my legs give way underneath me, and the touch of cool metal against my skin. The memories I'd been fighting so hard to keep out all come flooding back.

My friend's screams.

The pools of blood, the smell thick in my nose.

And finally, lifeless bodies.

I just watched as the demons killed them one by one in cold blood, the shock and fear left in their eyes as their bodies went limb and were thrown to the ground without a second thought.

As quickly as they had come, the demons shimmered out and I was left with the pain of a guilt that I could have never imagined.

This was my fault. They were after me. They wanted to hurt me, to make me pay without having the full rathe of the Halliwells upon them. They got their wish, I have payed, I pay every time I sit by myself at school or anywhere, knowing that I am the only one to blame. I brought my friends into the world of magic; I should have known there's only one way out.

WYATT'S POV 

I managed to catch my brother just hit thefloor and I slowly lowered him down. I keep trying to get through to him but he seems to be stuck in his own head.

"Chris, Chris, please talk to me, are you ok?" Still no reply. "Ok Chris if you don't talk to me soon I'll just orb you home and you'll have to cope with mum worrying and fussing over you." Ok so a threat wouldn't be the best thing to say, but I'm desperate, he's really scaring me!

"I did it you know Wy." I can't help a sigh of relief escaping my mouth, _works every time!_

"Did what?"

"They were after _me._"

"Who? Who was after you?" I can feel a rage building up inside of me_, I know I can be a bit over protective sometimes, but nobody messes with my little brother_!

He turns and looks me straight in the eye. His own eyes look slightly glazed over, like he's trying hard not to let any tears fall.

"The demons, I meet them before." Chris' voice now sounds foreign to me, toneless, like he's half asleep and the words are slowly dripping out by accident.

Suddenly something in me clicks. _The demons? Is he talking about the party? _I wanted to ask him, but the look on his face told me not to push it, so I remain quite and let him continue.

"I went out after mum told me not to." He pauses, as though he's really struggling to get the next words out, which I think he probably is.

"I wanted to prove I could handle a few demons so everyone would stop treating me like a baby."_ He went demon hunting by himself! He's only thirteen, no wait he was twelve when this happened, that's even worse! ---- Opps proving his point there aren't I, I'll just shut up now. _"There was a lot of them, I was only able to vanquish a few, there were too many and, and they just kept coming, so I-I left." _Least the kid knows when he's beat- I trait I personally have never owned._

He turns away from me, so I know he's crying.

"They came back for revenge, they wanted me to pay!" His cries are quite clear now and as by brother turns back around I can see the guilt plastered over his face. All this time he'd been blaming himself, thinking he'd caused his friends deaths. I wanted to say something comforting but the words just wouldn't come.

**WYATT'S POV **(AGAIN)

10:00am_, could this day be going any slower?_

I managed to calm Chris down and we both still got to school on time, but now I'm stuck in a maths class with a man so dull half the class looks like their asleep. I could probably orb out and no one would even notice- _now that sounds like a good idea!_ But no, mum would freak, so I guess I'll just have to wait it out. _Not much else to do_

I start to wonder what could possibly be going through my brothers mind at this very second, whether he's holding up or not. But the memories have obviously been coming back over the last few days; something's can't be blocked. My own mind starts to float back to my take on that horrible day, which changed my brother forever.

**2016- A YEAR AGO**

"Wyatt can you go and get your brother, he was suppose to be home an hour ago."

"Yeah, ok mum, just a minute." I sigh as I jumpup off my bed and turn off the radio. It's still raining outside and I really can't be bothered going anywhere, but mum won't shut up if I don't and there's no use arguing with her. I grab a warm jacket from the closet and with one more longing glance at my comfortable room,I orb out.

I reappear on Libby's door step, knowing that Chris is inside I knock loudly then wait as patiently as I can in this weather. After a few minutes of standing in the freezing cold I turn to a verbal knock. "Chris get you ass out here now!" Wait- and still nothing. _Ok if you're not going to come out I'm just going to have to come in (which suits me just fine; I hate the cold)._

I grab the icy metal doorknob and slowly turn it.

"Chris, Libby, anyone home?" Total silence. _Maybe they left_, I was just about to leave when a smell suddenly hit my nostrils. It was an unmistakeable smell, the smell of blood.

Panic quickly rises through me as I ran into the house, terrified at what I might find.

"Chris? Chris?" I franticly shout through the house hoping someone would answer, but no, I reserve no answer and when I finally reach the living room I understand why.

I have to grab onto the doorframe to keep myself on my severely shaking feet. I can't move, I'm barely breathing, my vision seems to blur and I have the greatest urge to throw up. _Oh god please tell me this is some sick nightmare, no this can't be real! CHRIS! _A voice of reason shouts in my head, taking me back to what is now clearly reality.

Still not able to move, my eyes dart franticly over the bloody mess searching for my brother, the bodies aren't even recognisable. _If only I had of got here sooner, I could have helped, I could have healed them. I can't do this; I don't want to be here… _I was about to call for dad when I finally spot him.

My legs give way underneath me, letting me fall hard to the floor. _No, my little brother he, he… _I can't handle the truth and even though I can't sense a single life in the room, I refuse to believe it.

With a sudden burst of energy, I rush over to my brother's limp form up against the back wall. "Chris? **Chris!**" As I reach him I notice just how badly he is injured- _injured, NOT dea…. that other thing._ I feel the fear grasp my heart even tighter as tears leek down my face.

"Chris? Please wake up, please be okay." I slowly lift my trembling hands ready to heal him, almost too scared to try, just on case I fail.

"Wy?" The voice comes out as barely a whisper, but it's all I need! Happiness with a great relief takes over and the grasp on my heart releases.

"Yeah Chris it's me, your gonna be okay, just hold on." _Oh thank god! I don't know what I would have done if- hey, don't go there, he's alright!_

"Wy, we, we n-need to, to save them," he tries to move then cries out in pain.

"Hey, don't I'll…" My voice trails off as I see what would be a huge source of his agony, a large knife driven through his hand and stuck into the wall. _Oh man, that's bad- how did I not see that before? _I realise I can't heal him with the blade still penetrated though him, so I'll have to take it out.

I say I few words trying to comfort the kid, doing my best to prepare him for the incoming pain. "Okay, this might hurt- a lot, I'm just gonna pull the knife out, you ready?" He nods. I grab the handle, which is covered in blood. Chris' blood. Anger builds up inside of me, but for Chris' sake I take a few deep breathes then pull.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH"

* * *

Yeah so I'm finishing it there for now. I've got more written but I wasn't sure where to stop it. This seems good though, sort of like a cliffhanger but not really because in the next part it's back to the present, oh well!

Just so you all know I **will** finish this story! There is no way I'm just going to leave it (I've had it done too many times to me!) and with reruns of season 6 playing, I'll have more inspiration and hopefully update quicker! I've got two weeks of exams left then I'm finished school for the year and don't go back for 10 weeks! So plenty of time to write!

Just something I was wondering: what are you guys favourite esp. in season6?

I love the Chris-centred ones but I'd like to hear yours!

vampyfreak


	3. Chapter 3: Facing the Fears

**Chapter 3: Facing the Fears**

I try to breathe

Memories overtaking me

I try to face them

But the thought is too much to conceive

I only know that I can change

Everything else just stays the same

So now I step out of the darkness

That my life became…

**-Fade: Staind**

**Present **

"Mr Halliwell, Mr Halliwell?"

"Um, yeah what?" My thoughts are interrupted by 'The Dull'.

"How kind of you to join us again, now if you're not too busy there, would you mind answering the question?" _Oh great, questions!_ My thoughts filled with unheard sarcasm, _so, umm, what was he even taking about?_

Finally the bell rang, and after a mini-lecture about paying attention, I'm free! Well for half an hour break, but I'll take what I can get.

I slowly make my way through the busy corridor looking for any sign of Chris.

**Chris' POV**

_I have to get out of here!_ I feel like I'm suffocating, drowning in a sea of people, people I can't stand to be around, people I can't even look at. Wyatts probably looking for me, wanting to know if I survived my first two classes. I did but I can't wait any longer, I have to get out.

I'm out! I'm… I have no idea. I'm lost, I need it to stop. But how can I over come something I've never accepted… I understand what I must do, and now a year later I finally feel ready to go back, to once again stand on the grounds of my nightmare, to feel the guilt and fear bubble up inside of me, but this time it will not overwhelm me, this time I shall walk away, free.

I managed to get all the way to the front door before I realised what I was actually doing. _No, come on, I can do this, I have to do this._ I slowly lift my shaking hand to turn the doorknob; the rusty metal feels cool in my clammy palm. _Turning, turning, push…huh?_ Ok let's try that again, _turning, turning, push…stupid locked door._ So I finally get enough courage to come back to the scene of my personal hell and the doors locked- _sigh, damn I'm beginning to sound like Wyatt._

Ok, right back to the door, maybe it's a sign, _no,_ the piece of wood sticking out of the front lawn saying no trespassing is a sign, the door is merely a obstacle, _one which I must pass._ There's no way I can turn back now, I have to do this for myself, for my piece of mind. _Orbing time._ I close my eyes tightly, draw in a shaky breath then disappear in the usual dazzling blue lights.

I feel my shoes gently hit the soft carpet beneath so I know I'm inside. But for understandable reasons I can't bring myself to open my eyes. I realise that since arriving at the house my confidence has been growing steadily, I guess I didn't realise just how much I needed this. With those thoughts running through my mind I open my eyes to a view I haven't seen in twelve long months.

The familiar hallway that is stretched out in front of me is now coated with thick layers of dust and cobwebs. The paint is cracking of the walls and the usual white carpet has turned an ugly grey.

The old floor squeaks under my weight as I take my first few steps. Its funny to think just how familiar this place is, but at the same time be thinking how strange my surroundings look.

I make my way into the kitchen; I can feel my heart pounding in my chest as I struggle to keep my thoughts sane. This all just looks so wrong, houses are suppose to be lived in, this house is suppose to be lived in…its unnatural.

My breathing suddenly quickens, _no not now, I'm so close,_ I can feel a panic attack coming, but I have to get this over with, quickly- _thank god for dad. _

After orbing from the kitchen I reappear in another room, Libby's room.

A great sadness comes over me as I stare at the empty room with four blank walls. The usual brightly coloured walls filled with posters and picture of friends, the delightful spotty bed, and the striped rug, everything that made this room seem alive was now gone. Everything that screamed 'Libby' was gone, now it all just seems dead.

I open the door and run out, I can on longer stay in there, the guilt will soon over power me and I still have a mission to complete.

**Wyatt's POV **

Damn, damn, damn, damn, and oh yeah did I say DAMN! The stupid bell just rang, and the stupid thirty minute break is over and now I have a stupid…_hmm, - timetable, Monday, Monday, there it is, period three… biology! - _A stupid biology class and I haven't found Chris anywhere! But no I'm not angry, just because I can't sense him doesn't mean he's not there. My crafty little brother stuck an anti-sensing spell on himself, its been like that for a year now cause no one can remove it, _and boy does it make mum paranoid_. I guess I'll just go and search for him again at lunch, he's got to have some space, but man, if I'm not in a better mood by then, I am so gonna give him a piece of my mind! –_Oh my god! I just sounded like mum! Ahhhhh! _

**Chris' POV**

There it is. The core of my inner torment, the living room. I have so many happy memories here as well but since that day none of them have been able to surface. Wow, look at that, the carpet still has blood stains on it, _wonder who's. Probably Bryon's._ Morbid thoughts keep running through my head, but for some reason they don't disturb me, I think I've had all a can take and now I'm just numb. _About time._ I turn to see the hole in the wall where the knife was plunged through my hand. I sat in that same spot I sat all those months ago and I watch as my mind replays the events, all the while I feel nothing.

**Wyatt's POV **

Ok, I'm out of here! I can't find my brother anywhere so he's obviously left; I'm just going to have to forget about school, _what a shame,_ because I have more important things to do! First stop home.

**Chris' POV**

"Lets finish this." Yekom strolls over to Jake, who up to now hasn't said a word the whole time, his eyes wide, unblinking. It grips the boy by the head, but Jake who was usually so lively remains motionless. I look into his eyes; there was nothing there, the boy I had once known was long gone. With one great tug Jakes head is lifted from his shoulders, body dropping numbly below. Yekom shuffles it around in his scaly claws, smiling briefly before throwing it thoughtlessly away.

I can see everything so clearly; every second of the event is recorded perfectly in my head. But as horrible as it may be I will watch it through, it's the only way to escape.

It hits the ground with a sickening thud, stirring the… "Bang, bang!" _What was that?_ "Bang, bang!" I'm knock out of my thoughts by a sudden pounding on the front door. It stops but is replaced by a very familiar sound, orbs.

Knowing it Wyatt looking for me after I skipped school, I decide to leave; I really don't want to have to explain to him what I'm doing. But as I disappear one thought lays heavily on my mind; I failed my mission.

**Wyatt's POV**

This is a long shot but I'm seriously running out of ideas, _and hiding spots._ I searched home, the bridge, the park and the graveyard. Although the bodies of Chris' friends were too…umm, wrecked, a memorial was still made for them and it seemed like a logical place to look. But now I find myself in a very familiar scene, in a place I'm not sure why I'm looking. Libby's house. The whole place sends a shiver down my spine as I walk through the many rooms at a trance like pace. It doesn't even accrue to me to call out, to see if anyone is there.

Finally I find myself standing at the doorway where my view on the level of cruelness from demons was changed forever. Images of red flash before my eyes as I remember the aftermath of the attack.

**One-Year Ago**

"Shhh, shhh, you're ok, everything's gonna be alright now," I gently sooth my brother as the warm glow emits from my trembling hands. It takes a while, too long for my comfort, but finally his wounds heal. "Wy, we have to help the others now!" He stands up and for a few seconds I'm lost for the right words. I soon realise he's confused and in some serious denial about what's happened, _but denial is better than horror._ I quickly pull him back down to me, using my body to shelter him from the gore behind me. Using every ounce of will power I have I mange to find the strength to make those loveable blue lights appear, and save my brother from any more emotion stress.

"MUM, DAD!" The moment I feel the wooden floor of the attic beneath me I scream as loud as I can for help. "Wy, what are you doing we have to go back!" Chris pleads with me; I ignore him and shout again. "MUM, DAD, ANYONE!" A few moments later Dad orbs in followed by Mum racing through the door. Upon seeing the looks on our faces and not to mention the state of Chris' blood soaked clothes, they immediately start freaking out. "Oh my god, Wyatt, Chris what happened," Mum cries as she rushes to embrace us, Dad beats her to it and tries to heal Chris.

"Dad its ok, he's ok, I already healed him. T-the, the…" I can't bring myself to say it; I wouldn't even know what to say.

"The what? What happened? Where were you?" Dads voice is full of a forced calmness.

"It's not mine." Chris' voice comes out as a small whisper.

"What's not honey?" Mum gently prods him for the answer.

"The blood." Chris seems so calm now, it's actually scary, _I think I preferred the panicking._

Suddenly Mum clicked. "Libby's party," to our silent reactions she knows she's right, "oh baby, come here, its alright now." She pulls him into a tight hug, but Chris remains still, silent.

Dad orbs out only to reappear a few seconds later, he looks pale and is unsteady on his feet. I can understand why, and for now I think Chris can too.

**Present **

The images abruptly stop, as I see something that holds great interest, then just as quickly everything falls into place.

I bend down and run my hand across the floor, looking at the palm, it's now covered in dust. I look down once more; in amongst all the dust and dirt sit sets of footprints trailing around the room. Since I haven't yet stepped foot inside this room that can only leave one other suspect. _Chris._

**Chris' POV**

After a few hours of just sitting round at the park I'm at last able to go home. I thought it'd be better to wait until school finished just on case someone was home.

I take a one step through the front door and a pissed off Wyatt jumps out, blocking my path, _great._

"Where the heck have you been all day?" he demands.

"At school," _well what was I suppose to say?_

"Don't lie to me, I know you weren't there," Wyatt's tone softens, making me feel kind of guilty, "please, I just want to help you." I study his face for a while, realising he must know I was at the house, _I don't need this._

"You already have Wy, I'm fine," and with that I walk off. Sharing time is over; I really just want to be alone.

**Wyatt's POV**

I know he's not alright but what can I do? If he doesn't want to talk to me, he's not likely to listen either. Why can't life be simple?

"So sweetie how did your trip to magic school go?" _Nooo!_ Ever since I got home Annie's been talking non-stop about how she can't wait to go back, and now Mum, who hasn't heard her yet just got her started again!

"It was sooo cool! When I get big I'm going to take all the classes! A mummy, I can a?"

"You can do whatever you want to honey," yeah Aunt Paige, way to go and encourage her, _sigh._

"See I can! I'm going to cast some great spells, and my potions will kill all the demons I want! I'll be Annie the Unstoppable Witch, you wait and see…"

_Blah, blah, blah_, oh finally I've managed to dial out my cousins consistent talking, _I'm really starting to dislike any family members eating at the same table as me._ At least I'm safe in my bedroom; _Chris isn't a big talker, _anymore.

For once I'm glad we share a room, I know he's safe if he's only a few feet away… well physically anyway. Emotionally… I really wish he'd talk to me, let me in, I won't judge him but I want to know why he went back to Libby's.

I hear the door open and look up to see Chris enter, he doesn't look at me, he just turns off the light and climbs into bed. "Night Wy."

"Night." _Guess I'll have to try again tomorrow._

**Chris' POV**

I feel like I've been lying in bed for ages before I finally drift off. I find myself back at Libby's house and the event starts to play once again in my mind, but this time it starts from where it left off earlier today. I don't recognise this memory, I don't think I've ever gotten this far through.

It hits the ground with a sickening thud, stirring the unconscious Libby who's lying nearby. Detron walks over to her and roughly picks her up, her body also covered in Byron's blood.

The small girl slowly opens her eyes; I can see the haunted expression they held as she tries to take in everything that lies around her.

"Chris?" her voice comes out as a near whisper.

Suddenly my vision blurs, as an intense sick felling kicks in, darkness starts to claim me, overbearing me until I can't hold on any longer. The last thing I hear, that will remain ringing through my ears for the rest of my life is a frightened scream then a deep scratchy voice replay:

"_Happy birthday_."

I awake in my bed, a cold sweat running down my forehead, _oh my god, how could I never have seen this before?_ All my confusion about that day suddenly falls into place; things that never even accrued to me start topping up in my mind. One of the demons had said 'happy birthday,' he knew it was her birthday, _they had planned this_, it wasn't a spear of the moment attack, _they planned it! _That potion they shoved down my throat, I know it was responsible for the anti-sense thing, I just never told anyone, but what if it did something else. _No, it can't be, it isn't possible!_ But it never saw it happen, I have no idea what happened, there's no prove that I'm wrong.

What if Bryon, Jake, Blair and Nikki, all their deaths were just a cover up, the bloody mess, the unrecognisable bodies, it was all just there so no one would know?

I sprang up, sitting in my bed staring out into the darkness that this my room. A small smile appears on my lips as two simple words escape my mouth, two words that once again give my life a meaning, a true reason to start the new day.

"She's alive."

-----------------------------------------------------

Yay another chapter done! sorry for the wait, next chapter will be up by Jan 5th (my birhtday!) hope everyone had a great christmas!

Thank you all so much for the reviews, they seriously make my day!

vampyfreak


	4. Chapter 4: Realisations and Answers

Hey! Yeah so I really, really suck at this updating thing (blame all my new dvds) but once school starts back up (and I don't have time to watch dvds) I think I'll be able to get back into the writing spirit (but I said that about the holidays). Now I've got it planned out and picked a song for each chapter already (the songs are my inspiration), I want to get to ten chapters but we'll see how I go!

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed and continued to review after my month's in-between updates. I added two new POV's this chapter not sure who the Unknown is yet but I have an idea.

This chapter is dedicated to my best friend Amanda (buffy vs angel), I will explain why at the end, but I'm sure she'll get it! (It involves potato & gravy, gravity and a hard concrete floor).

**Chapter 4: Realisations and Answers**

_You always reached out to me and helped me believe_

_All those memories we share_

_I will cherish every one of them_

_The truth of it is there's a right way to live_

_And you showed me how_

_So now you live on…._

**_-_Stand Here With Me, Creed**

**Chris' POV**

"She's alive!" Even when I say it out loud I can hardly believe it. All this time I'd been moping around feeling sorry for myself while she's out there some where, alone and terrified. But no more, all I feel now is an overwhelming determination to find her, to set things right.

I get redressed and quickly tiptoe out of the room, careful not to wake Wyatt, he'd want to help and this is something I want to do on my own.

Once out of Wyatt's ear reach I orb up to the attic. As soon as the lights from my orbs fade I'm left in nearly total darkness, the only illumination coming from the pale moon shining though the dusty window frame. After reaching for the light switch I quickly begin my work.

You see I have an idea, it isn't much of one but it's all I have and at this point I'm willing to try anything. The previous morning I was in the attic trying to help Aunt Paige with a spell. I'd have to admit it wasn't the cleverest spell but nether was the act, so the balance was pretty even. She was trying to cross a lost and found spell with a fix it one after destroying her daughters favourite teddy in an over fierce attempt to wash it. Then when the head was somehow removed from the body, in a mad rage stuffing and all was orbed to god knows where and now Annie keeps asking for her bear! Good old Aunt Paige always finds away around these things and simply gets Annie excited about going to Magic School, to bad its not going to last- she loved that bear.

So I'm planning on using that very same spell to help me find Libby. Obviously the spell was a flunk in finding the toy, Aunt Paige just wound up in some factory in the middle of China, but three guesses for what the factory made! Yep, stuffed animals! I'm hoping the spell will work the same way for me, and I just happen to use to have a clay…well, umm… a clay something that Libby made me years ago. _Yeah got the spell!_

Well, wow, I guess I was giving it too much credit earlier, Aunt Phoebes right, working under pressure sucks! _Or at least something does_…but I can still work with this, I'll just take out the fix it part…. _there_! Here goes nothing! –_Not literately I hope._

"Man I screwed up really bad,

So help me out and I'll be glad.

I lost something I need back,

Something loved that I can't track.

So please I ask to bring to me,

What I just can't seem to see!"

Bright yellow orbs of light circle around me, engulfing me, until I vanish into the night.

**Wyatt's POV**

Not in the attic, not in the bathroom, _oh the basement!_ ..…_Sigh_, nope not in the basement. You know I'm really beginning to hate days like this, I wake up to find no sign of my little brother, once again, _I told mum we should' a got him a beeper!_ Oh well she only has herself to blame- _and me._

"Wyatt! Did you find him?" my anxious mother storms me as soon as I enter the room.

"No, but mu…" She cuts me off and starts shouting up the stairs.

"Chris! Chris, get down here right now!"

"Ah I think we've already established that he's not I the house." –_opps._

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, don't you get smart with me, you were suppose to be keeping an eye on him!"

"Well I'm sorry but some of us actually do need to sleep." She glares at me with one of her 'if looks could kill' stares.

"LEO! _Sigh_, wow I've been doing a lot of that lately. I know she's not really blaming me, she's just scared, _and so am I_.

"I'm gonna check a few other places," I guess I could just walk round town until I spot him; _anything is better than sticking round here._ She gives me a nod of approval and I head out in search of my brother. _Again._

**Chris' POV**

"Twenty-six, twenty-seven, twenty-eight, twenty-nine, thirty."

"What are you doing?"

"Counting- thirty-one, thirty-two, thirty-three."

"Counting what?"

"All the stars, thirty-four, thirty-five."

"But we're underground."

"Thirty-six…. we are?"

"Yep."

"Then what am I doing?"

"Talking to yourself."

"That can't be healthy."

"Nope."

"Maybe I should stop."

"Maybe."

"Ok, I will… Why are we underground?"

"I thought you were going to stop."

"I was but…"

"Then stop!"

"Fine, I'll just go ask the giant floating purple sheep!"

"Oh for gods sake, wake up!" _drip, drip, drip._

"Huh?"

"Wake up!" _drip, drip, drip._

I hear the soft sound of water on rock; I feel the same rugged surface underneath my palm. I open my eyes to see a dull puddle a little way from my hand. _That's not right!_ I feel like I've just woken up from bed, but nothings how it should be. Suddenly it all clicks into place and I remember the spell. The orbs must have just dropped me, on the hard, sharp, rocky ground, _wonderful._ I slowly sit up, the side of my head aches and there's something in my mouth. _Oh hell, that's my tooth! I broke my tooth!_ White splodges dance in front of my eyes and I get a sudden urge to count them_…six?…nine?…_ but it passes. I lift my hand to my eye only to discover an impressive lump, along with a small cut, lightly bleeding. Although it doesn't hurt too much I figure I should wait until I can see straight before I get up so the experience doesn't get an encore. Sitting still is starting to make me go stir crazy but some deep breathes to keep me calm and I should be as good as new. With a quick spell to help, I mean come on, my tooth is broken, that's not personal gain, it's my tooth's life on the line here!

A few minutes later my tooth is firmly back in place thanks to a basic fix it spell, and I'm on my way down a rocky cave, lit every now and then by the pale glow of a torch. Unfortunately I still have a slight headache and the lump, _no one said the spell was perfect!_

One hour later: I must be getting closer, Aunt Paige landed right in the middle of the creator of the teddy bear, so the creator of my clay thingy has to be close! I know I'm right, just around the next corner.

Two hours later: Ok so maybe I was wrong.

Three hours later: Maybe really, really wrong. Just ten more minutes, then I'll go home and try again.

Ten minutes lat…. "Crab pee-ple, crab pee-ple, crab pee-ple." _Ok that's new_…do I even want to know? _Hell yeah!_

Turning down the tunnel the cave widens out into a… larger cave. But this one's filled with hundreds of little chanting creatures that can only be described as, well crab people. After deciding they're not a threat, but still not wanting to mess with them I orb pass them and continue on my way with a new hope that if there's life here there's likely to be more.

**Unknown POV**

Alone figure is startled awake by an unnerving sight, their breathing is ragged and droplets of sweat cover their forehead, as they try to convince themself it was only an nightmare, that they are save in their bed and will soon see the world though with another day. But as the sleep is pushed from their still tired eyes realization soon hits full force as they know that yes, what they saw has not come to pass, but they also know that it's only a matter of time before it does.

**Wyatt's POV**

I hate walking.

**Chris' POV**

"An outsider walks among us!" an extremely ugly green demon shouts.

"He isn't welcome in our world!" an extremely ugly yellow demon yells.

"Patience, he will be dealt with." A not so ugly demon in a black cloak calms the growing crowds. _Man I hope they're not talking about me!_ A little while after the crab people I stumbled across what seems to be a demon meeting, thousands of them gathering around the supposed leader in the black cloak.

"What if he's too powerful?" the green demon demands.

"We have our secret weapon, he will never see it coming."

"But it's not ready, it's too soon."

"No, the timing couldn't have been more perfect," the leader confidently states._ Ok now I'm getting a little nervous, what the hell is going on?_ I decided to move from behind the rock currently concealing me, to get a better look at what I'm up against. _Or not-_ I quickly crouch back down. The cave seems to be a lot bigger than I originally thought. A lot bigger. Just as I'm thinking maybe I should rethink my plan the leader removes his hood. My world crumbles around me, _no it can't be!_ But it is, _Yekom_.

I should be rushing out to kill him. A knife in hand, slashing away fiercely at him. I should make him pay, make him beg for death, and if it wasn't for the thousands of demons that surround him I…. still wouldn't. It's not that I fear him, or maybe I do, I have every right to. He caused me so much pain, ruined my life, destroyed the lives of four people I hold dear and took another away and all for what? Some revenge scheme? Some twisted, sick, little game? Well guess what Yekom, this games not over and you're not going to win.

Wanting to blend in I glamour into some horrid looking creature and start making my way through the thick crowds. I don't really have a plan of action, but for the moment I'm keeping my ears open for any helpful hints of what's to come. Thats when I see her. My heart suddenly starts pounding hard in my chest, my hands are shaking like crazy, legs feeling wobbly making it difficult to stand. I can't believe it, _its true_, after all this time... _I found her._

**Libby's POV**

I climb slowly out of bed ready to face another day of hell. I'm not talking about your average day of high school kind of hell; I'm talking about the fiery kind. No I'm not dead- well not literately but to everyone I care about I am. It's a long story that I'm not in the mood to tell, nor do I have the time, there's a real harsh punishment for tardiness here and I dare not test it's limits.

Ten minutes later I'm standing in the great hall over looking the largest city in the underground. Skyscrapers tower up from every ground space possible, sitting barely fifty centre meters apart, each of them a nasty shade of grey, blending in perfectly with the surrounding atmosphere. For today is not like every other day, today I am to start taking part in the jobs of my future trade. Yeah, I know what you're thinking: 'how could a trade possibly be a hell?'well this trade can get pretty messy and I'm likely to make a lot of enemies, and the fact that the city doesn't host the nicest of locals, who all seem to have a worrying grudge against my home doesn't help. That and I'll be given unthinkable power that will most likely corrupt me and make me forget all about my loved ones back home. But no, I think I'm being a bit hasty with my words, there _is_ a bright side to all of this: at least I won't feel any guilt when my family and friends scream there last words as they're bloody bodies fall to the feet of their merciless killer… _Me. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's chapter 4! The parts with the Unknown and Libby came from my random story, which is made up of different paragraphs that have no real connection so I'm glad I got the chance to put some of them to use. I guess it's pretty clear what the trade is and if not, you'll find out so enough! So bear with me, ask me anything you don't understand and I'll clear some more things up next chapter- which will take me awhile cause I only have a small idea about what to write for the next two chapters. Maybe they should go demon hunting, that's always fun!

This chapter is dedicated to Amanda for being a great friend when I had my little accident! When Chris woke up after being knock out, everything he felt and did was the same when a similar incident happened to me.

I was at KFC sitting on one of those really high stools and I had a spoonful of potato and gravy, it was so hot I swallowed it immediately where it went on to burn me the whole way down and eventually knocked me out. I woke up feeling like I'd just had a dream, I heard sound (voices), then feeling (palm on the cold ground), then sight (the water), for a few seconds I couldn't work out where I was then I saw Manda! She helped me up (that's when I felt my tooth!) I sat in a chair with ice on my head and Manda holding my hand until the ambulance got there (then she went with me). Once the spots left I wouldn't shut up about my tooth! It took a few weeks for my eye to go down and return to normal colour (just a little scar now) but oh my tooth was just capped! Its ok! (I kept the chip)! And all these wonderful events took place on none other than my sixteenth birthday! Still a good day! Thanks to Manda! (Who even held my tooth for me). You're the greatest!

To everyone else I'll love (really, really love) you to review!

vampyfreak


End file.
